


Sam’s Proposal

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Sam proposes over breakfast.





	Sam’s Proposal

You wake up to the smell of bacon. You roll over and spread your arm out to reach for him. He's not there. You smile. You should've known he would be the one up cooking. You go into the bathroom and quickly freshen up. You walk out into the kitchen and see the table set for 2. A single daisy in the center of the table.  
"What's all this?" You ask him.

"Well Y\N, it's our anniversary!" He turns his head away from the stove to smile at you. His glistening white teeth shining even in the dimmest light.

"Uhm, what anniversary is that?" You question knowing your two year anniversary isn't for another 3 months.  
He chuckles and turns the stove off, "the one where we first met!" He walks over to you and kisses you on the nose. You chuckle and pull him in for a proper kiss on the lips.

"How do you even remember that?" You ask walking towards the table.

He slaps his hand over his heart and his expression turns to painful "how could you not?" He jokes. You give him a side stare. "I'm just good with dates." He jokes.  
He puts the bacon on the table as you take a seat.  
"Where's Dean? Whenever there's bacon, he's usually the first one around!" you inquire unfolding a napkin and putting it on your lap.

"I made him his own plate already. Brought it to him so he'd leave us alone" Sam chuckles. You go to serve yourself some food but Sam stops you, "wait, drinks! I got the fixings for some mimosas, can you grab the champagne and OJ from the fridge? Ill grab the glasses." He says standing up. You put the napkin on the table and walk to the fridge. You bring them over to the table and set them down. Sam picks up the champagne and pops the cork with no mess.

"Perfect!" You say giggling.

“You are" he gets out, getting down on one knee. Your heart flutters quickly.

"Sam" you choke out.

"You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You bring out the good side in me again, you make me a better man. So, Y/N, will you marry me?" He opens the ring box and a gorgeous princess cut round diamond is sitting in the box.

With tears rolling down your eyes you say “of course!”


End file.
